The Archer
by The minor character
Summary: Why fix problems in other countries when our own country has people starving and dyeing? In the Cities of the U.S.A. an Archer tries to fix the problems using the methods from robin hood stealing from the rich, and giving to the poor.


People rushing out of a tall building with glass on the street with a man laying in on the sidewalk. The man laid in broken glass blood running down my face. As he got up slowly from the street curb he looked around with making sure that he was safe, he wasn't. The alarm was blaring with guards pouring out of a building surrounding him with rifles.

He put his hands behind his head. He was dressed in a green sweatshirt but the front looked more like a vest because within the clothe he had bullet vest and it was all over. His pants were the same but black with no pockets. They looked like sweat pants but thiner but was poorly made of material that was metal but flexed easy making it easier for him to run on his calf he had a knife knife in his holster. He had dark black hair that was straight but tousled up and with the blood mixed it looked like is had been dyed.

His arms had archery arm guards that go down his whole forearm and stop at the wrist where he had a triangle on the forearm. At the end of them that covered the top of his hands. Then he had black shooting gloves made of leather that had the three fingers and at the tip three small spikes that seemed like could be on the bottom of a cleat. In the other was a black bow made of wood it was shinning in the alarms light. On his back was a quiver with three different types of arrows but many were missing, some were scattered at his feet, some shattered. Below that there was a pouch that seemed full. Then lastly his shoes were thin and made for sprinting and climbing with spikes that could cut through the toughest bricks at the top of his soul.

He raised his head to look at the riflemen with a smirk. "Do you know how many those arrows cost." The man had no hesitation as soon as the last word was said, he hit him with the butt of his gun. With the motion of the blow he feel back an came back up swiftly pulling out and arrow and pointing it at him, he stood as the rifle men aimed at him.

"You're surrounded, drop your weapon and come peacefully." The commanding officer said, he was unarmed. That's when the archer turned towards him. The barrels of their guns following his motion.

"Don't you know that as soon as you shoot me this arrow flies into his chest." The man smirked smirked as the guns pointed to the ground. The second they did he shot his arrow down the barrel of one of rifle mens gun he then crouched as the gun exploded and shot the feather back of the arrow into the chest of the man across of him not impaling but just sending him back. By the time the other men have gotten out of a daze from seeing what ha just had happened, the archer was already in a sprint heading for an ally. He had a bow n'arrow loaded with a round medal on the back of the loading part of the string that had numbers reading one point 5. He turned and shot it at the feet of the men aiming there gun, it shot right into the concrete.

The captain shouted "Fire!." It was to late. A second and a half had passed and a cloud of smoke covered them, one of them began to fire but soon stopped because of the officers order, he must have known that civilians had crowed. The archer pushed through a crowd of people that were staring at what had just happened.

He sprinted through alleyways as officers followed. He took a turn into a dead end. As he turned pulling another arrow he saw a fire escape, he grabbed onto the ladder and climbed up but when he got to the top there was no ladder to the roof. As he turned to see where the officers where he saw them turning into the alleyway. The archer began to free climb, the spike of his shoe and glove stuck into the wall as he climbed. As he got to the top the rifle men aimed at him, putting his hand on the top brick he was shot in the left shoulder. He lost grip but planted his feet flat and sprinted up kicking his feet on wall almost looking like he was running on it. He griped the roof and pulled his self over the wall.

He laid there for a moment but he got up quick and started sprinting towards the end of the roof. As he reach the steep drop to the ally way he jumped and griped the edge of the other building swing his self to the roof. He got up and continued doing this for a few roof tops,until the he reached a parking garage. He leaped and missed taking a ten foot drop onto the lower level. As he landed he started sprinting again jumping onto cars reaching a black BMW sports bike. He took off his hoodie and put it in a bag in the back along with his bow, quiver, arm guard, shooting glove and pouch. He pulled out a first aid kit. With some bandages he gave him self a quick wrap up until he got to his shoulder where he knew that the bullet was still lodge in. He took a cloth and bit into it as he took some tweezers and yanking the bullet out. His screams were muffled as he put the bullet in a bottle. He finished wrapping him self but he knew he couldn't continue like this so he thew on a white hoodie and a leather jacket. He swung his leg over the bike and started putting on a black helmet with green strips.

After driving for an hour or so his adrenaline had died and all the pain was sneaking up on him. He made it to a construction site and went into a shipping box where he parked his bike and stepped off, he wen to the corner and pressed a button which was hidden under a thin layer of medal and the bottom of the box started to slowly sink into the ground.

As the bottom of the box came to a stop he was in a large area with large rectangular lights imbedded in the ceiling with white tiles not only on the floor but the ceiling, and the wall. He limped along to a computer center where a man with a plaid shirt and ripped jeans was under it working under it.

"Could I get some help West." The man said trying to hide the pain in his voice but it was clear that it was there.

"Back so soon," West said in a joking tone, "hope you didn't forget the milk." As the Mechanic rolled out from under the control center he saw that the blood was already seeping through the archers clothe. "You look like shit Ace." West got up quick helping Ace to a operating table laying him on it and quickly started stitching him up. But as soon as Ace laid down he was out cold.


End file.
